Bonnie Martin
'Bonnie Martin '''is one of the main characters in the book series '''Gone Girl. ' Biography Bonnie Martin is the daughter of Ashley and William Martin, she lives with her mom and her younger brother. Her dad died around 6 moths ago and Bonnie has had a hard time since then, she's even went back to her old habit of not eating and skipping meals. Her mom currently doesn't have a job, she spends her time looking after her 3 month old child. He was born after her dad died which made his passing even harder. Before meeting Nina Bonnie had a good circle of friends she was a dancer so she was friends with her dance crew, after she became friends with Nina they didn't talk. Now she is seen hanging out with the stoners, she sometimes smoke but she doesn't like to get high. Bonnie's best friends with Veronica Hart, Lydia Davis recently deceased Nina Shepherd and her new found friend Davina Clarke. Physical Appearance Bonnie is very stylish, her clothes are always unique. She likes to wear jeans with loads of different types of tops with leather jackets and combat boots or heeled boots. Her hair is usually down and wavy but sometimes she wears it straight, she doesn't wear any makeup be she says she can never be bothered. Personality Bonnie is very compassionate and empathetic she doesn't believe in burdening poeple with her problems and she likes to face battles alone however when it comes to other people she is very quick to let them burden her with their problems. She is always there for people and is seen to put her feelings on the back burner to make others happy or to make them feel good. She likes to stick up for people in school who are getting bullied since when she was friends with Nina she stood back and watched her bully people she thinks this will give her some redemption. The Melissa Thing Veronica and her friends went to a party the summer before Nina disappeared at that party they had fun and they drank a lot, Nina walked walked in on Veronica and her brother making out. She got reallly angry and made all the girls leave, she then stole someone's car and drove them back home. On the way back from the party Nina was driving really fast and she ended up smashing into the side of the car, the other car flipped but they were fine. Nina knew that if they were caught they would be arrested for drink driving so she drove off in the car. She pulled up to Veronica's beach house, she knew someone who had a shop nearby, she took the car in to get fixed and she paid them off so they wouldn't tell. The next day they found out Melissa was dead, the Girls wanted to tell someone what happened but Nina wouldn't let them. Night Nina Went Missing Veronica hosted a back to school sleepover with her friends at her beach house, Nina showed up late and she brought someone new, Davina. They started the night playing truth or dare and getting to know Davina, they were drinking whilst playing truth or dare and whilst they were in the hot tub. They fell asleep early because Nina drugged them to see if they were the ones who were sending her threatening messages. They woke up to find Nina was gone, they searched everywhere for her but she didn't leave a trace however she had stolen Lydia's car which was later found at the opening near the woods. Nina however was not.